Beautiful Girl
by Sparkles Blue
Summary: Clark stands up Chloe. Lex tries to comfort her. PURE CHLEX! Short Story. Completed.


Beautiful Girl  
  
~~~*~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or am I affiliated with it or Jersey Ave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Inspired by the song "Beautiful Girl" by Jersey Ave.  
  
* * Indicates lyrics from the song.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
*Shame that he cant see how love's supposed to be...*  
  
"Clark! I have that information you wanted." She shouted. She turned around twice but her eyes didnt decieve her. The barn was empty. Her spirit sank. She spent all night looking for that information for him, and now he wasnt here. Chloe sat on a haystack, placed a purple folder on her lap and her head in her hands. She had four hours of sleep the night before, but she wasnt tired. She was upset. She felt like if she had been stood up on a date. She didnt know if she should cry, mope or just leave. At that point she decided just to keep her head in her hands.  
  
"Chloe."   
  
It was a male voice. She lift her head and turned to her right towards the barn door. A dark tall well shaped silhouette stood there. It took a step forward. It was Lex.  
  
Lex looked at the blonde haired girl sitting on the haystack, who previously had her head in her hands. Something about her whole demeanor didnt sit right with him.  
  
"Something wrong Chloe?" Lex sat down right next to her.  
  
Chloe looked at him. She felt like if Lex's blue eyes could see right into her soul. But she didnt know if she could appear so vulnerable towards him. She forced herself to give him a big bright smile.  
  
"Ah, no. Not at all. I was just looking for Clark. But appearantly he's not here." Chloe tried to muster to say in her brightest voice.  
  
"Were you looking for him also?"  
  
"Yeah. But if he's not here I guess I better go check by the Talon." Lex replied.  
  
The Talon. Why didnt she think of that? He probably forgot all about her, and was probably with Lana. Chloe felt like if she could crawl into her bed now and never come out. She felt like she wasted her time last night. She felt the pain and hurt well up inside, about to burst at any moment.  
  
Lex looked down at the blonde haired girl next to him. Her whole demeanor had changed again. He couldnt see her face because she had turned it away from him. But he sensed that she was hurt. But it didnt make much sense to him. He placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Chloe."  
  
The face that he saw was one full of pain and hurt, and tears silently running out.   
  
"Lex," she said shakily. "Is there something wrong with me?"  
  
Instinctively he pulled her close to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
*Dont ever doubt yourself again...*  
  
She sobbed on his expensive dark Armani jacket. It felt good to let it all go. But at the same time it felt strange. Lex Luthor was the last person that she thought whose shoulder she would be crying on.  
  
Lex looked down at her. He didnt even know himself what he was doing. But he couldnt just leave her. He didnt know that she had such feelings Clark. He had only seen her once or twice with Clark. He thought that they were merely friends. Lex felt partially responsible for her pain. He often encouraged Clark to go after Lana, not knowing that someone else stood in the distance wishing that Clark would pay attention to her just once.  
  
Lex gently pulled Chloe from his shoulder, and handed her his silk handkerchef. He watched as she dried her tears.  
  
"Chloe there is nothing wrong with you."   
  
She looked up at him out of large wet blue eyes.  
  
Lex continued. "It's just that Clark .... is on a different path than you are." Lex felt that was the most tactless thing he had ever said.  
  
"I know that he likes Lana, Lex. It's just I feel that maybe I'm not good enough for him to love. Or anybody." She said the last part softly. But Lex heard it. Something in him ached. Feelings of self denial. That he didnt need his father's love or approval but he did. Deep down, beneath layers never seen, he needed it badly.  
  
He took the silk from her hands and proceded to wipe her tears with his pure naked hand. And as his thumb effiecently removed the tears from her soft supple skin he talked.  
  
" You are good enough to be loved. By anyone." A small smile appeared on her lips.  
  
" You're smart." He said as his hand moved to the other side of her face. "And you have a kind heart. Which by my standards is very important and rare to find." He was finished drying her tears and looked at her face. Her eyes. Her nose. Her lips.  
  
"And you're a very beautiful girl."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
*Beautiful girl, rest asured that you are...*  
  
Lex called her beautiful. She almost couldnt believe that she heard him correctly. She just smiled at him. She didnt know what to say. For once, she, Chloe Sullivan, was lost for words.  
  
That smile touched him, and penetrated deep within to warm his heart.  
  
" Lex I'm sorry." She said getting up. " I didnt mean to cry all over you." She smiled apologetically at him.  
  
" Anytime."  
  
That single word from that deep baritone voice made her very insides shiver. She couldnt understand the powerful effect that Lex was having on her. Nor did she want to.  
  
He looked up at the girl smiling down at him. Such a beautiful smile. He reached out and took her hand and stood up facing her. Her hand felt soft and warm in his.   
  
" I meant what I said. Anytime. I will be here for you." He looked straight into her eyes when he said that. She believed him, and he sincerely meant it.  
  
Chloe leaned forward and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her Asian designed blouse. She felt nice against him. The without thinking, he kissed her forehead. The warmness of his lips made her blush. They felt nice. She looked up at him and then let her hand caress the side of his face. It was his turn to smile. A thought crossed Lex's mind that made his pants shift from its original form. With his index finger he traced the out line of her red lips. She being more daring than she thought, flicked her tongue out and licked his finger. Instantly shivers went down his spine. He lowered his lips towards hers. First contact was just a mere brush, sensually teasing them both. Then his firm lips firmly clapsed hers. He gently sucked on her lips. He felt her tongue slowly tracing his bottom lip. He then used his tongue to part her lips as his arms pulled her even closer to his body. Softly, slowly their tongues played, whispering secrets to each other. Chloe felt like the world had stop and it was only her Lex in that magical moment in time. She had never felt so alive, so free as she wrapped her arms around Lex's neck. Lex had never felt so fulfilled as he did right then. No calm, cool facade. Just pure raw passion. She awakened something in him. Whatever it was, he loved it. It was his turn to use his tongue on her lips and feeling her quiver in his arms obivously quite responsive to it. His lips left her mouth, and he kissed across her cheek, down her neck. Enjoying the little sighs that escaped her lovely lips.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
The couple rather reluctantly parted. Standing at the door was Clark. And he certainly didnt looked pleased. But neither Lex nor Chloe cared. They definately were.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 


End file.
